User blog:Eilonwyn/A Battle of Woe
So, finally after a few day-er weeks of absolute nothing, inspiration has struck me at last! :D So, here go! (As ever, I apologise if I screw other peoples charactes up immensely! forgivemeplsSunny...) Two Blades, One Life Striking. Slashing. Shouting. That is what a lone Fallen Archer heard as he shuffled his way through the forests surrounding Falkreath. He looked to the ground, and felt something stir in his gut. Was it Pity? Contempt? Fear? The Fallen continued to look upon the body of his leader in confusion, paying no heed to the pounding and the snarling that was steadily approaching. Again, the Fallen felt something in his stomach. He looked down to see a golden glowing sword and a Daedric Katana, dripping in a tar like substance had ran right through him. The Fallen looked behind him, growling and flailing his arms to satiate his never ending hunger on the two women afore him. "Leave him alone!" The woman with pointy ears shouted, yet she never moved her mouth like the others. "Yeah!" The other agreed. "You have done enough to him!" The Fallen growled louder, stumbling as the two women withdrew their blades. He got one last look before feeling incredibly hot. There was a bright light and everything went black... Julie and Maria both leapt backwards, avoiding the explosion caused by the Dawnbreaker striking what technically was an undead. Julie wasted no time in reaffirming her stance and running up to Maria with a powerful horizontal slash that she threw all her weight into. Maria swung downwards determinedly and the two blades clashed for the hundredth time that day. The two best friends had been fighting for several hours and were exhausted at this point. It was clear they were evenly matched. "Grgh fuck!" Julie swore, breaking off and falling back. "Can't you just fucking die!? You've been so good at it be-fucking-fore!" Maria shook her head, her gaze pleading. "Stop this Julie! He wouldn't want us to do this..." "Shut up Maria! He isn't...he isn't here you know!?" Julie seethed before shaking her head and pointing the blade at Maria again. "At least, if you die, you'll get to see him again! I 'have to stay here! I have to live until Hircine gives me pardon!" "Julie..." Maria whispered, her eyes full of pain and sorrow for her friend. "Eilo...We can live together, work it out, together!" "What is their to work out!?" Jule screeched, throwing her free arm out to the side. "You. Killed. My. Husband! You killed the..." "I didn't mean it, Julie..." Maria repeated, basically begging at this point. "I didn't..." "Yeah, you didn't know, I fucking get it Rie..." Julie sighed, heavily and placed her hand on her stomach. "But you have killed the father of my child...You gotta pay for that, Rie..." "P-p-p..." Maria stammered, clamming up and falling to her knees. ''I've widowed a pregnant woman... Maybe she does deserve to kill me. I'd get to see them both, Set and Jack, if I died... I'm a horrible person... "Alright...Julie..." Maria whispered, raising her head to look at the rage induced Dunmer. "If it makes you even somewhat happier..." "Maria Harin..." Julie panted, stepping forwards and raising the sword of pestillence above her head so that the searing poison hit the both of them. "Julie Oakvale..." Maria acknowledged as she bowed her head again. "You killed my husband. You caused us all so much strife. You introduced us to Aratius and Jack and they almost tore Set and I apart, until, in the end, '''you did. You have destroyed everything that made my life worth living. I hope you realise that." Maria nodded, tears spilling out her eyes. "I'm sorry, Julie..." "I know you are, Rie..." Julie muttered, looking regretful for just a second. "But apologies do not make up for what you did." Maria blinked and nodded before closing her eyes for the final time. "I love you both, Rie..." ''Sets words echoed through Marias mind, and they comforted her. The Breton no longer held back and she openly cried. Thick, hot tearsslid down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground off her chin. Maria exhaled softly, sensing Julie raising her arm. Somehow, she got the feeling the Dunmer was crying just as much as she was. Maria braced herself. She felt one sharp stab of pain erupt into her skull before the night took her for the last time, five words echoing in her head. ''I love you too, Set... Julie panted heavily as she tore her sword out from the ground, taking some of Marias brain with it. She looked up to the clouds in the sky and let out a wail, tears streaming down her face. I am alone...''Julie thought, bending down to pickup Dawnbreaker and attach it to her belt. Next, she picked up Marias corpse. ''Abandoned. She walked over to Sets body and picked that up too before turning southwards and walking off into the woods. If you'd only held on til Agatha got here, we'd be safe. We'd be free! We'd be together. We'd all be happy... But no, you just couldn't do that for me, could you? You j-just had to die and leave me to raise our kid on my own. '' ''Set... Julie walked for several hours, until she finally came across familiar sights. The Dunmer readjusted her direction and walked for another hour or so until she passed the sign of an Inn. The Werewolf corpse being defiled and celebrated over, swung in the late night breeze. Crovenhoft. We always end up here. May as well bury you both here as well... Even though the Dunmer was exhausted and barely able to move, she placed the two bodies outside afainst the wall. The two of them fell into each other, Sets head resting on Marias. Julie appeared in front of them a few minutes later, shovel in hand. She stopped to stare at them for a few minutes, the horror of realisaion crossing her face as she fell to her knees in the mud, sobbing heavily. "You guys..." Julie whispered to herself. "You are together at last! S-see, I always told you, you'd be the best together..." Julie sniffed and wiped her eyes before she rose to her feet and walked a few meters from the inn, keeping the pair of them in view. "Just a few more hours, and you can rest peacefully without me getting in the way guys..." Julie blinked the tears away and struck the shovel into the dirt. For the next day and night, the Dunmer dug and dug, not stopping despite her arms losing all feeling in them half a day ago. She clambered out of the double grave, covered in dirt and finally headed back to the two most important people in her life. "Come on, you two..." Julie whispered, heaving them both onto her shoulders. "Time for bed..." Somberly, Julie carried Maria and Set to their double grave and gently lowered Maria in first. "Sorry Rie. You d-didn't deserve this...A-any of it..." Julie soothed, before picking Set up in her arms and lying his body beside Marias. Julie straddled the corpse of her lover and sat on his stomach gently. She looked into his closed eye, her lips trembling wildly before she lunged forwards and embraced him, finally breaking down. "S-set. My Set...M-my little wood elf..." Julie bawled, sniffing and howling. She sat there, latched onto Sets body for several minutes before she finally got over herself and kissed his forehead before fixing the two of them. Set and Maria, you look so good holding hands with one another... Julie mused, emitting a sad, pained sigh. She grabbed her shovel again and filled in the grave over the next night, taking time out to find a few twigs to mark their resting place with. I love you both so much. '' ''Don't wait up for me, yeah? I'll join you as soon as I can... If you both forgive me... But first, I got a score to settle. Mayhaps, the death of Tele will satisfy Hircine... With that, Julie fixed her gaze on White-Gold Tower, and marched off to the Imperial City alone, her two swords dragging through the dirt and the cries of crows ringing in her ears... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories